


On the Ice

by panto



Series: Christmas Prompts 2017 [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Jack's first time ice skating, M/M, Winter, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: Jack is good at everything. At least that's what he likes to think. Ianto isn't too sure about that, so he takes Jack on an ice skating date.





	On the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the xmasprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Day 10 - Winter Sports

“Oh, you are kidding me, Ianto!” Jack let out a groan when Ianto stopped the car in front of the ice rink.

“I’m absolutely serious.” Ianto smiled.

“We are supposed to have a date and not go ice skating.” Jack complained, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Exactly. This is our date. You were the one that wanted to do something more romantic than watching movies and making out all the time. So. Here we are. Ice skating is romantic.” Ianto decided as he got out of the SUV. “Plus, I’m still trying to prove a point here.”

Jack got out of the car as well and sighed. “Oh, yes? And what exactly is your point?”

“That, despite what you say, you are not good at everything!” Ianto said and shook his head before he locked the car and grabbed Jack’s hand.

“Ianto. Really? You tried to prove that like a hundred times already and as it turns out I am good at everything. I am good at dancing and at singing. I am pretty good at tennis and the dinner I cooked you last week was definitely amazing. I am good with words and with a gun. I managed to figure out how to play the guitar properly in an hour and I think that is pretty good. And let’s not forget I am really, really good in bed. You said that yourself.” Jack said with a proud grin on his face. “And I guess today I’m going to prove to you that I am also great at ice skating.”

Ianto just shook his head. “Don’t flatter yourself too much. Have you even been ice skating before?”

“Well, no. But the point is that I’m good at everything and that includes ice skating.”

Ianto just grinned as pulled Jack closer and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Fine. Then let’s go inside so that you can prove it to me.”

“I will.” Jack said with a huff but let Ianto pull him towards the entrance.

 

 

Ianto quickly got both of them pairs of ice skates and led Jack over to one of the benches close to the ice field, so that they could sit down and put them on.

Jack was still confident that he was about to prove how good he was at ice skating, but Ianto remembered the first time his sister had taken him ice skating and how bad it had hurt when he fell immediately after stepping onto the ice field.

“Ready?” Ianto asked as soon as they both had their ice skates on.

Jack glanced at the ice field where a few, mostly younger people were already skating over the ice, before he turned to look back at Ianto and nodded. “I’m ready if you are.”

Ianto grinned and got up, waiting for Jack to do the same. “Come on then.” He said, reaching out for Jack’s hand to help him get up.

“Have you ever done it in one of those indoor ice rinks?” Jack asked with a lopsided smirk.

“Jack!”

“What? I’m just asking.” Jack said, but the smirk stayed right where it was.

“Don’t even think about it, Harkness. There are children here.” Ianto said, pointing a warning finger at Jack. “And now get up. We will ice skate now. Since you are so good at that.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I didn’t plan on having sex in the middle of the ice field, Ianto.”

“We are not going to talk about this topic any further.”

“Fine.” Jack mumbled and finally got up. “Let’s go ice skating then.”

Ianto led him towards the field and carefully stepped onto the ice. He reached his hand out towards Jack. “Come here. I’ll help you.”

“Thank you, Ianto. But I really don’t need any help.”

Ianto raised his eyebrows. “Fine.” He said with a shrug and let himself slide over the ice until he was a few steps out of Jack’s reach. “Come on, then!” Ianto told him, trying his best to hold back a grin.

Jack still had a confident smirk on his lips when he took the first step onto the ice. “See? Wasn’t that difficult.” He said but the second he tried to move closer to Ianto, Jack lost his balance and stumbled towards Ianto. He reached out for the Welshman and managed to grab his arm, but in that exact second Ianto lost his own balance and they both fell onto the ice next to each other.

“Oh.” Jack mumbled.

Ianto shook his head. “I knew you had to be terrible at this.” He said, but this time he was the one that grinned.

“I’m not.” Jack huffed, but grinned right back at Ianto before pressing his lips onto his boyfriend’s in a soft kiss.

Ianto smiled into the kiss. “Come on, big guy. Get up and I will teach you how to ice skate properly.”


End file.
